Outsider Chronicles: Enter Kanto
by Dis Lexic
Summary: When I died, I was expecting to either vanish into the either or go straight down, depending on who was right. What I wasn't expecting was to end up in a world thats as close to paradise as you can get. The sort of paradise where ten year olds can safely go out on long journeys and no one bats an eye. I'm gonna be the BEST!
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins!

Outsider Chronicles: Enter Kanto

When I died, I was expecting to either vanish into the either or go straight down, depending on who was right. What I wasn't expecting was to end up in a world thats as close to paradise as you can get. The sort of paradise where ten year olds can safely go out on long journeys and no one bats an eye. I'm gonna be the BEST!

 **I came up with this idea while listening to Natewantstobattle's Kanto song, so a big thanks to him for providing the inspiration for this story. I'm not sure how this is gonna go, but its obviously set in the Anime. I may be changing some ages, but other than that, lets just have some fun in the World of Pokemon!**

Chapter 1

Well, this was unexpected. When I died (crushed to death by a giant, fiberglass model of a Snorlax if your interested. Don't ask) the very last thing I was expecting was to get reborn. ANd, ironically enough, into the World of Pokemon! Well, I'm certainly not gonna complain! It could be a lot worse.

* * *

"RED, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED OR YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"GAH!"

I jolted awake and shot upright at the sudden shout and banging on the door. Unfortunately, I was a major wriggler at night, so I tended to end up laying weirdly, so my sudden movement resulted in me overbalancing and falling out of bed with a loud crash. A moment later, a soft ball of fluff landed on my head with a squeak. I opened my eyes and looked up to see my mother's Eevee had apparently joined me in the night and was now sat on my head.

"So you're why I had such a weird dream last night," I muttered as I took the little Normal Type of my head.

"RED!"

"I know, I'm coming!" I shouted back as I got to my feet and started getting dressed.

Two minutes later, I was stood in front of the mirror, straightening my hat. Despite the fact that I'm pretty sure this was the original Anime world seeing as I lived next door to Ash and Oak's Grandson was called Gary, I was pretty much identical to the Red from the Origins Anime, right down to the outfit, although to be fair that was my doing.

Now dressed, I grabbed my bag, already packed with everything an aspiring Trainer needs, and headed downstairs where I found my mother preparing breakfast.

"Morning Mum," I said as I sat down at the table.

"Mornin' Red," said Mum, "I made you lunch."

She patted the box next to the cooker.

"Hurry and eat your breakfast," she said.

I did as I was told and grabbed my lunch.

"See ya Mum!" I called.

"Be careful and make sure you call me when you get to Viridian City!" called Mum as I ran out the door.

Yes, this is a strange world where parents treat their kids leaving on extended journeys like they're just going out to play. Still, I wasn't about to complain. Today was the day when I would receive my first Pokemon and head out into the great wide world!

"Well, this is gonna be fun!" I said as I stopped in front of Oaks lab.

"Ah, Red, you're finally here!" said Oak as I stepped into the lab, "Just in time."

"Eh, no biggy," I said, "What about…"

"Well well, if it isn't little Red," said a familiar and very annoying voice from right behind me.

I sighed.

"Hello Gary," I said as I turned to the arrogant brat.

My relationship with Gary could best be described as a kind of resigned acceptance. While Ash and Gary considered each other rivals, and I'm pretty sure that Gary also considered me to be a Rival considering he'd never managed to actually beat me in a match whenever we went to Pokemon Camp or something similar, I mostly just considered Gary to be an annoyance. If he was less of an obnoxious brat, that might be different, but his bragging and arrogance grated on my nerves.

"Now now, no fighting you two," said Oak, "Come on, lets go get you your Pokemon."

He led us upstairs to where the storage machine for the Starters was kept.

"Now, since Red arrived first, he can pick," said Oak, "Take your time and chose wisely.

"Thanks, but I've already decided," I said as I picked up the ball with a fire sticker on it, "My Dad gave me the name Red in the hopes it would inspire the passion and strength of fire. So, with that in mind, I'll take Charmander."

The ball opened and a blast of white light shot out, forming into the little fire type lizard.

"Char!"

I smiled and crouched down in front of the baby Pokemon.

"Hey there little guy," I said, "You want to come with me?"

"Charmander!" chirped the little lizard with a happy grin and jumped into my arms.

"Well, I guess I have my partner," I said.

Oak smiled.

"I think you'll do well," said Oak, "Here, take this Pokedex and Pokeballs."

I took the Pokedex and five Pokeballs Oak gave me and slipped them into my bag.

"And this is Charmanders Pokeball," said Oak, handing me my new partner's home, "Best of luck on your journey."

I grinned.

"Thanks Oak, I can't wait," I said.

"Hnn, well, if you go with fire, I guess I'm having water," said Gary as he took the Pokeball containing Squirtle.

I smirked.

"Oh? So, you think that having a type advantage means you can beat me?" I asked, "You've never managed it before.

Gary gritted his teeth.

"Why you...care to test me?" he growled.

"Maybe later," I said, "Right now, our Pokemon only know there most basic moves, so it'd just be a brawl. Challenge me again when we get to Cerulean City. Smell ya later Gary!"

I turned and left the Lab, hiding the massive grin that was threatening to break out at being able to turn Gary's famous catch phrase against him.

I reached the road out of town and stopped, turning to stare back out over the town.

"This is it," I muttered with a grin, "By the time I come back, I will be League Champion. And thats the promise of a lifetime!"

"Oh really?" said a familiar voice from behind me, "You sure aim high, don't you kid?"

I grinned and spun around.

"Of course," I said, "I get it from you Dad."

Dad laughed as he pushed off the sign he was leaning against and walked over to me with his Dragonite at his side.

"Well then, I look forwards to seeing you at the League," he said, "Make sure you train hard. You may have no intention of being a Dragon Master, but that doesn't mean you can afford to be weak."

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. My Dad was the strongest member of the Kanto League, the Dragon Master, Lance.

"So, did you come here just to see me off or…?" I asked as I rubbed Dragonites head.

"Actually, I came to give you this," said Dad, handing me a box.

Curious, I opened it and my eyes bulged when I saw what it contained.

"W-what the hell?!" I spluttered, "A Mega-stone?"

Lance nodded.

"Yep, but I won't just give you the other half," he said as he swung up onto Dragonites back, "I'll meet you again after you get some Badges. We can battle then to see if your worthy!"

I nodded.

"Got it, see you then Dad!" I called, "Oh, and call in on Mum some time!"

"Heh, where do you think I'm going? Good luck Red!"

Dragonite gave a friendly roar in goodbye as the two flew down towards Pallet.

"Well, that was interesting," I said, "Now, lets catch me some Pokemon!"

* * *

I did just that. I spent the rest of the day in Route 1, training with Charmander and catching a few Pokemon, including a Pidgey, a Spearow and I was currently facing down a Poliwag.

"Hmm, since the Pewter Gym is a rock type, having a Water Type'll be handy," I said as as the Tadpole Pokemon stared down my Charmander, who looked rather nonplussed.

"Char?" said my Starter, looking back at me with an expression that clearly said 'do we have to?'.

"Oh, suck it up Charmander," I said, "And use scratch while you're at it!"

"Mander," sighed Charmander, but did as it was told.

The Poliwag let out a startled squeak and puffed up.

"Charmander, move!" I shouted, just as the tadpole fired off a pressurized blast of water.

Charmander reacted and dove under the attack, swiping up with his claws and slicing Poliwag across the spiral.

"Nice one, now use Smokescreen and follow it up with another Scratch!"

Charmander spewed smoke into the Poliwag's face and, while it was reeling from that, followed it up with an uppercut that sent it flying with swirls in its eyes.

"And with that, lets go Pokeball!" I said, tossing a Pokeball at the dazed Water Type.

Three seconds later, I had my fourth Pokemon.

"WOOT, nice work Charmander!" I said, high fiving the little Pokemon as he jumped up.

"Charmander!"

My Pokemon landed on my shoulder and happily rubbed his head against my cheek.

"That was pretty impressive."

I blinked and turned around. At the top of the small gully the river I'd battled Poliwag in was a girl astride a bike. It looked like she'd stopped to watch my battle.

"I don't think I've ever seen a new trainer be able to with a battle like that without taking a single hit," said the girl.

"Thanks," I said, "But its not that hard. I've spent a lot of time practicing."

"Clearly," said the girl as she hopped off her bike and slid down the bank.

As she did, I was finally able to see her properly and was somehow unsurprised to see that it was Misty.

"Hi, I'm Misty, a Water Pokemon trainer," said Misty.

"Red, a...general Pokemon trainer I guess," I said, "I've only just started, so I don't really have a preference. Nice to meet ya."

We shook hands.

"So, you're planning to challenge the league?" asked Misty.

"Yup, I am," I said, "But honestly, I'm more interesting in seeing the world. Challenging the League is just a convenient way of going about it. Plus, it could be fun."

"Oh really?" asked Misty, "In that case, do you want to have a battle?"

I blinked and grinned.

"Sure, why not?" I said as I pulled out a Pokeball, "One on one good for you?"

"Sure, it'll let me get an idea of what you can do," said Misty, pulling out her own Pokeball, "Lets go, Staryu!"

The Star Shaped Pokemon appeared in a flash of light.

"Ohh, very nice," I said, "Now then, lets go Spearow!"

The Flying type appeared with a cry and landed across from Misty's Staryu.

"Alright, lets get this party started!" I said, "Spearow, use Pursuit!"

Spearow's beak started glowing purple and it shot forwards, its beak aimed at Staryu's core.

"Dodge it Staryu!" shouted Misty.

"Yu!"

The starfish did just that, somehow managing to spin through the air.

"Double Edge!"

Staryu spun through the air and rocketed towards Spearow.

"Spearow, dodge and use growl!" I shouted.

Spearow shot straight up, but wasn't quite fast enough as the tip of one of Staryu's arms caught its foot, knocking it off balance. It spun through the air and face planted the ground.

"You OK Spearow?" I called.

The Tiny Bird Pokemon flipped to its feet and gave a trill of affirmative. I grinned.

"Great, use leer then Peck!" I shouted.

Spearow's eyes gleamed and Staryu flinched, just in time to take Spearow's beak to the core.

"Use Swift!" shouted Misty.

"Use Pursuit to destroy the stars!" I shouted.

Spearow's glowing beak slammed into the golden stars Staryu shot at it, destroying them one at a time.

"Wow, nice move," said Misty.

"Thanks. Peck!"

Before either Misty or Staryu could react, my Spearow shot forwards and once again slammed its beak into Staryu's core, knocking the Water Type flying with its core flashing.

"What the...hey, that was a dirty trick!" she said.

"Not my fault if you don't pay attention," I said.

Misty's eye twitched, before she sighed and pulled out Staryu's Pokeball.

"Good point," she said as she returned her Pokemon, "Still, that was a good match. Are you sure you just started recently?"

"Yep, I just got Charmander today," I said, making Misty's eyes widen in shock, "But I've been training for years. My dads a pretty good trainer, so he's given me plenty of tips and tricks."

'Pretty good' might be a bit of an understatement, but it was still true.

"Yeah, that does explain a lot," said Misty, "I come from a family of trainers as well, so I learnt how to raise Pokemon from an early age..."

She looked away. Not really that surprising when you consider how her sisters treated her. I returned Spearow as Misty shook her head.

"Anyway, thanks for a great battle," she said, "I hope we see each other again."

I nodded with a grin.

"Sure thing, see ya around!"

I waved as I clambered up the bank and headed back to the road. I'd wasted enough time hanging around here, time to head to Viridian City!

 **And we're done. Next time, Viridian City and possibly the Forest if I get that far. This IS set in the Anime continuity, but I don't have any plans for Red to travel with Ash for any length of time, although they will meet up on occasion, like during a Gym battle episode or if I particularly like one particular episode.**

 **Yes, Red's dad is indeed Lance and he already has a Mega-stone. What of it? Its not like he can use it since he doesn't have the Pokemon its for or the Trainers stone. It'll be useful later though.**

 **Alright, since I'm not gonna be following the Anime, I could use some OC's to serve as the Character of the Week for Red. Remember, there's no guarantee that I'll use them. The rules are no more than three Pokemon in a team and nothing from beyond Generation 2. For now at least. Also, keep the profiles simple, a short description of appearance and personality, along with a list of Pokemon. I don't need reams of text for characters that'll be appearing for all of a chapter or two.**

 **And with that, I'm done. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Companion!

Outsider Chronicles: Enter Kanto

When I died, I was expecting to either vanish into the either or go straight down, depending on who was right. What I wasn't expecting was to end up in a world thats as close to paradise as you can get. The sort of paradise where ten year olds can safely go out on long journeys and no one bats an eye. I'm gonna be the BEST!

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: A New Companion!

"Man, that tasted great!" I said as I leant back in my seat, "Who knew that battling and catching Pokemon all day could work up such an appetite…"

I had arrived in Viridian City about an hour ago, just as the sun was starting to go down, and, after getting my Pokemon patched up at the Pokemon Center, I had headed into town to find some grub. Mum had recommended a Raman shop that she and Dad had eaten at in the past when I called her, so I headed there to give it a try. It was well worth it and I pigged out.

"Hwhwhw, thank you young man," said the man behind the counter as I payed.

With dinner sorted, I started wondering around the city, taking in the nightlife of the city as I headed back towards the B&B I'd acquired a room at for the night. As I walked through the park, the sky was suddenly lit up with a massive explosion from the direction of the Pokemon Center.

"Welp, looks like Ash has arrived," I muttered, "Hmm, I wonder when I'll be meeting up with him…"

"LOOK OUT!"

"Huh...YIPES!"

I ducked, just in time to avoid a razor leaf that shot over my head close enough that I felt the breeze as it shot by. Now, Humans in this world are as sturdy as Pokemon and it takes a lot to kill or even hurt us, but regardless, that would have done some damage.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" said the girl who had shouted as she ran up with a worried looking Bulbasaur, "Are you OK?"

"Y-yeah, I think so," I said, a little shaken from my brush with death.

"Oh, thats a relief," said the girl, "I'm so sorry about that, I was training my Bulbasaur and…"

I shook my head and smiled.

"No harm done," I said, "I'm Red by the way."

Now that I had regained my equilibrium, I took a moment to examine the girl. She was a little shorter than me with pale skin, long, pale blond hair tied up in a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a white, short sleeved hoodie and skirt, tennis shoes and a pink backpack.

"My name is Lillie," said the girl, "And this is Bulbasaur."

The Seed Pokemon gave a cry of greeting. I took a deep breath as I tried to push down the urge to go punch something at the sudden introduction of a character from Alola. And, judging from her outfit and the fact she was here, she was the Game version of Lillie.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to be from Pallet Town, would you?" asked Lillie.

I blinked at the apparent non-sequitur.

"Er, yes?"

"Professor Oak told me about you," she said, "He said that I should talk to you if I ever needed any help on my journey."

I blinked.

"Wait, that means that your the third trainer from this years group of new Trainers, right?" I said.

Lillie nodded.

"Thats right, I got there early," she said, "Professor Oak said I should wait around, but…"

She shifted awkwardly.

"You were to eager and ran off?" I drawled.

Lillie blushed and nodded. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Eh, it happens to the best of us," I said, "So, hows your journey going? Caught any Pokemon yet?"

I sweatdropped as Lillie seemed to teleport to a nearby tree in the fetal position, drawing circles in the dirt with a dark purple aura around her.

"Guess your journey isn't going as well as mine," I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"I guess," muttered Lillie, "I came to Kanto to become a Pokemon Trainer so I could stand on equal ground with my Friends back home...but I can't even catch a single Pokemon and whenever I get into a match, I just freeze. I'm a failure...maybe I should just go home…"

I let out a huff. Well, I guess its the job of a Pokemon protagonist to help out those in need and besides, Lillie was one of my favorite characters.

"Hey, don't get down," I said, walking over to her and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You've only just started your journey, you can't expect to be the best right away."

Lillie looked up at me with tears swimming in her eyes.

"You think so?"

I grinned.

"Sure. I've been training with Pokemon all my life and my Dad's a member of the Elite Four here in Kanto, so I have an advantage over most. I bet that if you just got some confidence, you could become a great Trainer."

Lillie stared at me for a moment, before she sniffed and scrubbed her eyes.

"Your right," she said, "I can't just give up! I promised my friends I'd do my best and thats what I'm gonna do!"

My grin widened.

"Thats the spirit!"

Lillie smiled at me and stood.

"Em, if its not too much trouble, would you mind having a battle with me?" she asked, "I only have two Pokemon, but…"

"Say no more, it'd be my pleasure," I said, getting to my feet.

We headed over to one of the battle fields that were set up in the Park for battles and Lillie pulled out a Pokeball.

"Bulbasaur, you stay back for now," she said, "Lets start things off with Rockruff!"

She threw the Pokeball and the Alolan Puppy Pokemon appeared.

"Oh wow, I've never seen an Alolan Pokemon in person before!" I said, pulling out my Pokedex.

 **Rockruff, the Puppy Pokemon**

 **This Pokémon has lived with people since times long ago. It can sense when its Trainer is in the dumps and will stick close by its Trainer's side.**

"Alright then, I guess nows as good a time as ever to try this little one out," I said, putting my Pokedex away and pulling out a Pokeball, "Poliwag, your up!"

"Poliwag!" chirped the little Tadpole as it appeared in a flash of light.

"O-oh, um, Poliwags a Water Type, so Rockruff is at a disadvantage," said Lillie, looking nervus.

"True, but having a type disadvantage isn't a deal breaker," I said, "If you know how, you can win a match, even if you're Pokemon is at a massive disadvantage."

"Right, I have to believe in Rockruff," said Lillie, "Um, use Bite!"

"RUFF!"

The Puppy Pokemon charged Poliwag, its jaws gaping wide.

"Poliwag, use Water Gun!"

"WAG!"

KASPLOOSH!

Rockruff suddenly found itself drenched by the blast of water from Poliwag.

"Oh no, are you OK Rockruff?" asked Lillie.

The Puppy shook itself dry and growled.

"While in battle, you have to be able to react to changing situations," I lectured, "Like this for example. Poliwag, use Hypnosis!"

"Waaaag," said Poliwag as the spiral on its chest began to glow and spin.

Rockruff, who had started running at Poliwag again, skidded to a stop, staring at the glowing tadpole. After a moment, its eyes began to droop and it began to sway on the spot. Then…

ZONK!

It fell flat on its face, a snot bubble emerging from its nose as it fell asleep.

"Oh no, Rockruff!" exclaimed Lillie, "Come on, wake up!"

The Puppy just turned over and let out a loud snore.

"Oh, I lost," she moaned.

"Good grief, you are bad," I said.

I immediately regretted it as a black cloud appeared over Lillies head.

"Yeesh, that came out wrong," I muttered, "Look, you just need some practice. I'd be happy to help if you need it."

Lillie looked up at me in surprise.

"You mean it?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" I said, "Besides, traveling with friends is always much more enjoyable than going it alone."

I grinned.

"So, what do you say?"

Lillie blinked before she smiled and nodded.

"Alright," she said, "I'll be in your care."

I snickered.

"No need to be so formal," I said, "Come on, its late. Lets meet up at the road to Viridian Forest in the morning, OK?"

Lillie nodded and we went our separate ways.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early with me leaning against the 'Welcome to Viridian City' sign, waiting for my new party member. Fortunately, I wasn't waiting long as Lillie came running up with a big smile and a spring in her step.

"Hey Lillie, you ready to go?" I asked, pushing off the sign.

"Yep, I'm all set!" she said, "I can't wait to get started!"

"In that case, onwards!"

We headed into the forest.

* * *

As we made our way through the forest, I gave Lillie some tips on training and battling that she put to good use on the various Pokemon we ran into, even managing to catch a Caterpie and a Pidgey with little input from me.

"Excellent work Lillie," I said as my companion celebrated catching her Pidgey with her Bulbasaur, "You're improving."

"Thanks Red," said Lillie, turning to me with a smile, "Its all thanks to you!"

I cleared my throat and looked away to hide my blush. I'd always thought that Lillie was adorable, so to have that shining grin directed at me was a tad too much.

"U-um, your welcome," I said.

I blinked as, thanks to me turning my head, I spotted movement in the bushes. I narrowed my eyes and started heading towards the rustling bush slowly.

"Is something wrong Red?" asked Lillie.

I placed my finger to my lips and pointed at the bush. Lillie apparently understood as she shut up. I snuck up to the bush and, quick as a flash, plunged my hand in to grab whatever was spying on us.

"PIKACHU!"

"GAHHHHHH!"

KAZAP!

Big mistake. I coughed up smoke and keeled over as the Pikachu who's tail I grabbed landed on my chest and stomped on me, apparently very annoyed that I'd grabbed its tail.

"OWOWOWOW, I'm sorry!" I yelped.

"Ohh, a Pikachu," said Lillie, getting out her Pokedex.

 **Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokemon.**

 **It's in its nature to store electricity. It feels stressed now and then if it's unable to fully discharge the electricity.**

"Awww, its so cute!" said Lillie.

"QUIT BEING IMPRESSED AND HELP ME!" I shouted as the pissed Pikachu shocked me again.

"Oh, sorry!"

* * *

It took a while, but Lillie was finally able to calm down the Pikachu enough that it stopped attacking me, although it did require a bribe of Pokemon food.

"That was really unnecessary," I grumbled as I patched myself up.

The Pikachu just glared at me and looked away in a huff. My Charmander, who was out with the rest of our Pokemon since we'd stopped for lunch, snickered at my misfortune.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, dumb lizard."

"Char!"

I winced as my started smacked me over the back of the head with its tail. I straightened my hat and sighed. This day was turning into a real pain.

"Awww, you such a cute little thing," said Lillie, who was petting the Pikachu, who seemed to have become rather attached to my friend, "I wish I had a Pokemon as cute as you on my team."

"Pikachu," purred the Electric Mouse.

"Bulba!"

"Ruff!"

The Pikachu just shot a smug grin at Lillie's Pokemon.

"At least the entertainments good," I muttered.

"Wag wag," said Poliwag, nodding along.

"Row!"

Poliwag and I winced as Spearow smacked us both with its wings.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Spearow!"

Poliwag and I rolled our eyes and let out a sigh.

"Lillie, if you're gonna catch that Pikachu, could you hurry up and do it?" I said, "I wanna see if I can catch a Weedle and we still need to make it to Pewter City."

Lillie and Pikachu blinked and looked at one another.

"What do you think Pikachu?" she asked, pulling out a Pokeball, "Do you want to come with us?"

Pikachu looked thoughtful for a moment, before it pushed the button on the front of the Pokeball and vanished inside.

"WOOO, I CAUGHT...A PIKACHU!" shouted Lillie.

"Hardly, it decided to join us," I said, making her facefault, "Anyway, maybe now we can…"

I trailed off as a faint buzzing sound reached my ears.

"Um, Lillie, can you hear something?" I asked.

Lillie blinked and cocked her head on one side. After a moment, she fround.

"I can actually," she said, "It sounds like…"

At that moment, the treeline exploded and a swarm of angry looking Beedrill appeared.

"BEEDRILL!"

"LEG IT!" I shouted, returning my Pokemon to their Pokeballs as I scrambled to my feet.

Lillie did the same and together we sprinted away from the belligerent bugs.

 **And I think I'll end this here. I know, I'm horrible to leave you on a cliffhanger, but Pokemon does it all the time.**

 **So, Red has a new friend and its Lillie from Sun and Moon. Yes, that does mean that the events of Sun and Moon have come and gone so I won't be using the Anime series of that if I ever get that far. My other ideas included Iris and Flannery, but I decided that Lillie was a better choice.**

 **Before you give me grief about her having a Rockruff, she comes from Alola, so assume that she got it before she left.**

 **I originally planned for Red to get the Pikachu, but, as many writers will tell you, sometimes stories get away from you. Eh, the jokes I have in mind with it will still work.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Please leave me a review on your way out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Challenge of the Samurai!

Outsider Chronicles: Enter Kanto

When I died, I was expecting to either vanish into the either or go straight down, depending on who was right. What I wasn't expecting was to end up in a world thats as close to paradise as you can get. The sort of paradise where ten year olds can safely go out on long journeys and no one bats an eye. I'm gonna be the BEST!

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Challenge of the Samurai!

"That...was...not...fun!" I said between pants.

We'd finally managed to lose the Beedrill swarm after being chased over half the forest.

"What in the world made them so angry?" gasped Lillie.

"I believe that that would have been your excessive shouting," said a voice as a boy in Samurai armour stepped out of the treeline, "Loud noises are known for agitating Beedrill swarms."

"Ehhh, I'd forgotten about that," I said.

"See that you remember it in the future," said the kid, "Next time you might not be so lucky as to escape."

"Um, not to be rude, but who are you?" asked Lillie.

"Oh, forgive me fair maiden, it appears I have spent to long in this forest to forget my manners!" said the boy, "I am Samurai, a great Bug trainer!"

"So, not only do you have a silly name, but you also happen to be delusional," I drawled.

"Wha...how dare you cretin!" shouted Samurai, drawing his sword, "I should cut you down for your insolence!"

"Oh really?" I asked with a smirk, "Wouldn't you rather prove that your Bugs are superior with a match?"

"A match?" asked Samurai, "Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea! But first, I would know your names."

"I'm Red, a trainer from Pallet Town," I said, "And this is…"

"I'm Lillie," said Lillie, "I also started from Pallet, although I am originally from Alola."

"What? You two are from Pallet?" asked Samurai, "That must mean you know Gary Oak, correct?"

"That arrogant...yes, I do," I said.

"I met him as well," said Lillie, "He was...trying."

"HAH, if you two are also from Pallet, I can reclaim my honour by defeating you!" said Samurai.

"I don't think thats how it works," I muttered, "But fine."

"Lets have two one on one battles," said Samurai, pulling out a Pokeball.

"Fair enough," I said, "Charmander, your up!"

"CHARMANDER!"

"Pinsir, lets go!"

The Stag Beetle Pokemon appeared in a flash across from my Starter.

"So, a fire type eh?" said Samurai, "Even if you do have an advantage, it won't help you! Pinsir, use Vice Grip!"

The big bug charged forwards, its pincers aimed at Charmander.

"Smokescreen," I said.

Charmander opened its jaws and spewed out a thick cloud of smoke that the Pinsir ran right into. A moment later, it charged out the other side and slammed into a tree, the sharp points of its pincers getting stuck in the bark.

"Ember!"

"Take it Pinsir!" shouted Samurai as my Charmander spun, throwing a cloud of glowing cinders at the bug.

Pinsir roared as the hot embers hit its carapace and wrenched itself free of the tree, barely avoiding the attack.

"Excellent, now use Revenge!"

My eyes widened as the bug started glowing and charged Charmander.

"Charmander, jump!" I shouted.

Unfortunately, my Pokemon was still off balance from its attack and wasn't able to move before Pinsir's fist slammed into its chin in a punishing uppercut. Charmander flew in a perfect arc and landed in a heap.

"Are you OK Charmander?" I called as it struggled to its feet.

"C-charmander," it said, glaring at Pinsir.

"Hah, if that knocked you for six, you must be a weak Trainer!" said Samurai smugly.

"Don't count me out yet," I said, "Charmander, you still good to go?"

"CHARMANDER!" roared the little Pokemon, flexing its claws as its tail flame erupted.

"Hehe, nice to see you're so fired up," I said, "Use Dragon Rage!"

Charmander growled, green flames leaking from between its teeth. However, before it unleashed its attack, it began to glow brightly.

"W-whats happening?" asked Lillie.

"Oh, now thats cool!" I said, "Charmanders Evolving!"

The little lizard began to grow and expand.

"CHARMELEON!" roared the newly evolved Pokemon as it spat a green fireball at Pinsir.

"Pin?"

The big bug took the fireball to the face, sending it tumbling into a tree with a loud crash. It slid down the trunk with swirls in its eyes.

"Pinsir return," said Samurai and the Stag Beetle vanished, "Most impressive young Red."

"Not really," I muttered, "A Fire Type vs a Bug? This outcome was pretty much inevitable."

Samurai didn't hear me, but Lillie did and elbowed me in the side.

"Don't be rude," she hissed.

I rolled my eyes as I recalled my Charmeleon.

"Just sayin it how it is," I drawled.

"Now it is your turn fair maiden," said Samurai, "For this battle, I shall use my newly caught Pokemon!"

He sent out...a Caterpie. When Lillie sent out her Caterpie I sat down on a fallen tree and pulled out a book and my lunch. What? The only thing more dull than a battle between Caterpie is a battle between Metapod. Seriously, the only interesting thing about this fight was the fact that I finally noticed that Lillies Caterpie was Shiny. Not entirely sure how I'd missed that when she caught it, but I was more focused on making lunch at the time. I let out a sigh and ducked as Samurai's tied up Caterpie went pinwheeling over my head as Lillies Caterpie finished tieing it up with String Shot and smacked it with a Tackle. She'd come a long way in a very short time, although I guess spending all that time following a League Champion around had to have rubbed off on her somewhat. The only thing that she was missing was confidence and the last day of success had done wonders in that regard.

I put my book away as Samurai fell to his knees.

"I lost again…" he said, "Three in a row and all from Pallet...are all Trainers from Pallet town this strong?"

I shrugged.

"I guess so," I said, "But then again, any Trainer can become strong with enough time and effort."

"You are right," said Samurai, getting to his feet, "I may have lost here, but I will get stronger! I will use these defeats to become stronger and take back my honour!"

"You may get your chance pretty soon," I said, "Theres still one more Trainer from Pallet to come through here."

I lent back as Samurai appeared in front of me, an eager look on his face.

"Who? What is his name?" he demanded.

"His names Ash Ketchum," I said as I shoved him away, "He wears a red and white Pokemon League hat and is rather...lets go with eager."

"I see," said Samurai, "Ash Ketchum...yes, our battle will be epic!"

I coughed to hide my snort at that. Sure, epicly lame maybe.

"Anyway, we should get going," I said, "We've still got a long way to go before we reach Pewter City and I want to do more training before I take on the Gym."

"Of course," said Samurai, "I also need to return to my training. Do you require a guide out of the forest?"

I shook my head and held up my Town Map and a compass.

"Nah, we'll be fine."

"Very well then, farewell friends!"

Samurai ran into the bushes and vanished.

"He was nice," said Lillie.

"I think hes been in the forest for too long," I said.

"Don't be mean Red," said Lillie as she pulled out Caterpie's Pokeball.

Before she could return it though, the worm began to glow and morphed into an orange Metapod.

"Huh, interesting," I said, "I guess today is a day for evolutions."

"I guess so," said Lillie happily as she returned her new Metapod.

* * *

With that, we gathered our things and headed deeper into the forest, following my Town Map as we went. The forest was pretty big, so it would take at least a day and a half to get through, longer now that we'd been chased off course by that Beedrill swarm and because we had to avoid the spots where the Beedrill had their nests. However, we used the time wisely to train our Pokemon and I even managed to snag myself a Weedle and evolve it into a Kakuna and later a Beedrill. In addition to evolving her Metapod into a very pink Butterfree, Lillie also evolved her Bulbasaur into Ivysaur and her Pidgey into a Pidgeotto.

* * *

Two days later, we had finally found the path that led to Pewter City after being forced on multiple detours around various Beedrill nests. We had stopped for lunch at the paths edge, with me staying put to make the lunch and Lillie heading off to find some berries to supplement the meal. Our supplies were running a tad low. I was just putting the finishing touches to my stew (cooking was one of the basic skills all would be Trainers learnt, along with making fires, pitching tents and how to tie knots) when the sound of voices came drifting into the clearing we'd stopped in.

"Can you smell that?"

"Yeah, it smells great whatever it is!"

"Pikachu!"

I looked up.

"I know that voice," I said.

Sure enough, the bushes rustled and Ash, Pikachu and Misty emerged from the bushes.

"Well well, Ashy-boy, I was wondering when you'd catch up," I drawled, "And I see you picked up a follower."

Both Misty and Ash blinked at me.

"Red?" they said at the same time.

They looked at each other.

"Wait, you know him?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, we met on Route One," said Misty, "Right before you stole my bike actually."

I snorted.

"You stole her bike?"

Ash went bright red.

"And destroyed it."

I burst out laughing. I knew thats what happened of course, but it was really funny seeing Ash's reaction to it and Misty's obvious anger.

"I said I was sorry!" said Ash pertinently.

"Anyway, you two are welcome to join us for lunch if you want," I said.

"Us?" asked Misty.

CRASH!

"Oweee!"

"You Ok Lillie?" I called.

"I'm fine," said Lillie as she walked into the clearing with a bundle of firewood in her arms.

At the sight of the extra two, she paused.

"Er…"

"Lillie, this is Ash and Misty," I said, "Guys, this is Lillie. She was the third person to start from Pallet Town Ash."

Ash blinked.

"Really?" he asked, "I don't recognize her."

"Um, I'm originally from Alola, but I came to Kanto to do my Pokemon Journey," said Lillie.

Misty gasped at the mention of the Island nation.

"Oh, I've always wanted to go to Alola!" she said, "The blue seas, the white sand...oh, so romantic!"

"Its also insanely hot half the time," I muttered, "Now sit down and call your Pokemon out. This stews done."

Everyone did as they were told and we were quickly joined by a Chameleon, a Beedrill, a Poliwag and a Spearow from me (I had sent Pidgeys Pokeball to Oaks lab earlier. The Pokedex had that function and it was so much more useful than Bills PC) from me, two Butterfrees and Pigiottes from Ash and Lillie, as well as Lillies Ivysaur, Rockruff and Pikachu. Due to the lack of water, Misty was forced to keep her Pokemon back.

"Whoa, whats that?" asked Ash once he'd gotten over his funk over the number of Pokemon Lillie and I had, not to mention their more advanced evolved state.

He pulled out Dexter and pointed it at Rockruff.

 **Rockruff, the Puppy Pokemon**

 **It's considered to be a good Pokémon for beginners because of its friendliness, but its disposition grows rougher as it grows up.**

"I got it in Alola," said Lillie, petting the puppys head, "Professor Kukui gave it to me before I left."

"Er, Ash, something seems to be wrong with Pikachu," said Misty.

"Huh?"

We all turned to the Electric Mouse and, sure enough, something seemed to be wrong with it. It had a dopey grin on its face as it stared at...I snorted. Oh, this is just too good! Ash's Pikachu was staring at Lillie's. I hadn't noticed before, what with the Mouse beating the stuffing out of me, being chased by Beedrill and focused on my own training, but Lillie's Pikachu had a heart shaped tail, indicating that it was female. And Ash's was male. I think you see where this is going. To make things even better, Lillie's Pikachu took one look at Ash's and stuck her nose in the air with a sniff.

"Pika," she said.

Pikachu froze and turned gray with a big crack down the middle.

"Hey Pikachu, are you OK?" asked Ash, kneeling down next to his partner.

Instead of answering, Pikachu slid over to a nearby tree and curled up, tears running down his face and a purple aura around him. At that point, I completely lost control of my laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA, OH, THIS IS TOO MUCH!" I roared, pounding on the ground with my fist, "SHOT DOWN IN ONE SHOT! HAHAHAHA!"

Pikachu twitched and turned to me, his cheeks sparking.

"PikaCHUUUUU!"

"OK, I deserved that," I said as my limbs twitched from the current flowing through them.

Once that was done and Ash was assured that the only thing wrong with Pikachu was a broken heart, we all sat down for lunch. I made a point to sit with my back to the Pokemon because the two Pikachu were acting like Happy and Carla from Fairy Tail and every time I looked at them I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, before I forget, your Mum asked me to give you this," said Ash, pulling something out of his bag and tossing it to me.

I caught the parcel and opened it, revealing a Pokeball. As soon as it was in my hand, it opened and disgorged its content. A moment later, I was hit by a low flying, furry missile.

"OOF!" I gasped as I caught the furry little troublemaker, "What the...Eevee, what are you doing here?"

"Ee Eevee!" said the Evolution Pokemon.

"Aww, its so cute!" gushed Misty as Ash pulled out his Pokedex.

 **Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon**

 **Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. It has the potential to evolve into any one of three different Pokémon. Using a Fire Stone will yield Flareon, the Flame Pokémon, A Water Stone yields Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon and A Thunder Stone yields Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon.**

"I think that Pokedex needs updating," I said.

"Theres a note," said Lillie, handing me the note that had been attached to the paper.

I took it and opened it.

 _Red,_

 _I'm sure you're wondering why I sent Ash with Eevee. Well, after you left, she woke up and pitched a fit when she found out you had left without her. Apparently she really wanted to join you on your journey, but slept in and missed you. I would have had your Father drop her off, but he's busy right now and can't do it, so I gave it to the lazy bones who slept in._

Since I was reading it outloud, Ash went bright red.

 _I know its probably pointless to ask, but try to keep her out of trouble. Oh, and be prepared for her to surprise you. I finally managed to teach her Charm last night before bed._

 _Love Mum._

I blinked.

"What does teaching her Charm have to do with…"

I was cut off as Eevee began to glow and grow. After a moment, the evolution finished and the glow vanished to reveal a pink and white dog-like Pokemon with ribbon-like feelers.

"Ohhh, thats what," I said, "Eh, I dare say a Fairy Type'll come in handy."

"Whats that Pokemon?" asked Ash.

"I don't know, but its beautiful," said Misty.

I pointed my Pokedex at my new Sylveon.

 **Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon**

 **Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its Trainer's arm as they walk together.**

"Thats what it is," I said as I picked my bowl of stew back up.

"Hey Red, once we've finished eating, how about a battle?" asked Ash.

I blinked and smirked.

"Sure," I said, "I could use a warm up before I take on the Pewter Gym."

"Ha, you say that like you think you'll win" said Ash.

"Well, I don't plan to lose!"

Misty and Lillie both sighed and shook their heads.

"Boys," They said at the same time with all the female Pokemon nodding along.

 **And thats where I'll end it. Next time, the battle between Ash and Red, the first of many I expect.**

 **I'm sure that some people are disappointed that I'm not showing every capture and evolution, but that would be extremely dull for me to write. As the Pokemon get more interesting, or if their importent to the story I'll show more, but for now I'll cover them quickly and concisely.**

 **So, Pikachu has fallen for Lillie's Pikachu, who will be receiving a nickname to make writing for them easier. Thats gonna be a running gag whenever the two groups are together.**

 **Yes, Red now has a Sylveon. I was planning on his Eeveelution being Glaceon since its my favorite, but the team I've got planned for him has already got an Ice Type who I like more. So, I went with my second favourite.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Next time, Ash vs Red and advancing to Pewter City! Please leave a review on the way out!**


End file.
